Snow can change your live
by LegallyBlond
Summary: Ron Hermione and Harry Ginny story on Christmasday somethings in the air harry can feel it presents snowfights and more Please Review


Snow can change your life

Harry sat in the commonroom when Ron came down looking very tired.Ron sat down to and he took his first present from under the tree. he knew from who it was. it was the package that every year returned again. the package from his mom with a sweaterand some sweets. Ron didn't even look at his sweater because it was the same every year. he unwrapped his choclatefrogs and started eating them. Then Hermione came down and Harry saw that Ron's face cleared up when he saw her.Ron looked at Hermione with a smile on his face and she smiled back. Harry knew that there was something going on with those two, They'd fight almost all the time but when they didn't they always smiled at each other.

''Goodmorning Hermione'' said Ron and Harry at the same time

''Goodmorning to you two to and Merry Christmas to'' She smiled when she said that. ''shall we open the presents? o I see Ron allready started, Where you that hungry Ron?'' she said it in a teasing way

Ron Laught and said ''I couldn't help myself, but then again it was my mom present and that always is the same''

''That's true but then you could wait because you allready knew what was inside of it''

''Come on don't fight today it's Christmas for crying out loud''

''Sorry Harry" They said at ones

''now come on let's open those presents'' said Harry

They started opening presents they all got a sweater with sweets and Harry got a box full of candy from Ron and a Book over Quiditch from Hermione, Ron got a cleaning kit for his broom from Harry and from Hermione a box full sweets but Ron also got a present without a name on it, it contained a camera that shot moving pictures, Hermione got a book about Hogwards and the fasanating world of magic from Harry and a book about famous magical wonders and people from Ron and she also got a present without a name it contained a necklace in the shape of an hart. from that moment on they both didn't cared much about who gave it to them because they went to the Great Hall to eat.

When they where in the commonroom again Ron called to everyone '' It's snowing everyone. Someone interested for a snowfight against Slytherin?'' and he runed to his bed to get his jacket to go outside. Lot's of Gryffindor's followed his example including Harry an Hermione

When Harry Ron and Hermione where outside they started to cast spells on the snow so that it made a gigantic fort for all Gryffindor's but they weren't the only ones outside, Because Draco and his followers Crabb and Goyle where there to with a lot of Slytherin's house

Hermione and Ron where gathering snow so that the rest of Gryffindor could make snowballs out of it

''WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA'' and the snow flew thrue the air to Gryffindor's fort. On the other side Crabb and Goyle where ordered to collect snow for snowballs

Hermione's spells where better then the ones Ron casted but then again that was predictable. Ron said again ''WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA'' but this time he stopped to early and all the snow he collected with his spell fell on his and Hermione's head they both started laughing but then Crabb kicked against a tree and all the snow that lied in that tree fell on there heads again but just before that Ron managed to jump and protect Hermione from the snow

''Ron.. You can get of me now'' She said

''I know but this lie's pritty good'' and he smiled at her and she smiled back and without even planning or considering it he kissed her and she kissed him back. Then Ron suddenly stopped and started laughing Hermione looked confused and Ron said '' now i know who gave me that Camera'' she smiled at him and thought now i know who gave me the necklace and she kissed him again ''Merry Christmas Ron'' '' Merry Christmas Hermione''

''Hermione?''

''Yes Ron''

''You do know a spell to get revenge at Crabb don't you'' he smiled

''Ofcourse i know one'' she casted a spell and Crabb started falling over is own feet all the time and the snow he collected with his own wingardium leviosa spell fell on his head all the time

''Come Hermione let's go back to Harry'' and Ron helped her get up

''Ok then we can get our revenge at Slytherin'' She smiled kissed him and walked to Gryffindor's fort

Harry walked to them and asked'' where were you, I looked almost everywhere for you, I wanted to say that you don't have to collect snow anymore cause we have enough to win from Slytherin''

Ron said ''uhm... I was on top of something'' he looked at Hermione and smiled, she smiled back and they started laughing

Harry pulled up his shoulders and he and Ron joined the guys and Hermione the girls.

While walking Harry said to Ron ''And?''

''What and?''

''What happend between the two of you, and don't say nothing because i can see that there happend something because you can't stop smiling or looking her way''

''Like I said Harry... I was on top of something''

they walked further without discussing and talked about how they would gonna slouther Slytherin.  
When they went back to Eat no one had one but both houses where bragging about that they would have won if they didn't had to stop for eating

''Wait one second i want to get something from out of the commonroom i'll be right back ok?'' said Hermione to Harry and Ron

''Ok'' and they went into the Great Hall to go eat and they saved a spot for Hermione

When Hermione came back down Harry asked ''What did you do''

she said'' I needed to get something'' and Ron saw that she wore the hart shaped necklace.

When they went to the commonroom Harry knew what was going on they hadn't told him or anything but the signs just pointed it all out, because normaly Ron and Hermione where at this point busy fighting over the fact that Hermione was studieing in the holiday. but Hermione wasn't studieing and neither was she fighting over studieing. it all started to make sence that there was more then just friendship going on between them. well he would interagate Ron over it tonight or in the morning that depends if i'm tired i'll do it in the morning

He went thrue the Portrait and bumped into Ron

''Harry there you are, I need to tell you something. Tonight in the dormitry's ok?''

''Ok'' said Harry and thoughtmaybe he's gonna tell me, well i don't know and he went to get a piece of parchment and wrote a letter to Sirius about how he was doing then i wanted to go get Hedwig but instead of going to him, Hedwig was ticking on the window with a letter with her Harry let Hedwig in and gave her the letter to Sirius and took the other letter he was wondering from who it was

Dear Harry

Would you please come to the commonroom at 12.00 AM?  
i have to tell you something see you there please come

There was no name under the letter, so it couldn't be Hermione right? she would set her name under a letter and this doesn't look like her handwriting eather. but from who was it then, well there's only one way to find out

He went up to the dormitry's because Ron wanted to talk to him he hoped that it was about what he thought, Ron and Hermione.

''Heey Ron, You wanted to talk to me about something?''

''Yes Harry, You remember that Hermione and I came to you when you where looking for us this afternoon?''

''Yes I remember''

''well before that, Crabb kicked against a tree and i jumped so that there would drop no snow on Hermione, well after that i was lieing on top of her and she asked me to get of, and then i just without any reason kissed her, Can you believe it i kissed her''

''You what!. and what did she!''

''well she kissed me back thankfully''

''now i know where the necklace came from'' Said Harry and he laughed ''Nice present Ron, o i need to go someone is waiting for me in the commonroom''

''Who'' asked Ron

''Well i don't know i got a letter that he/she wanted to talk to me in the commonroom at 12.00 AM so i'd better go''

''Ok tell me who it was when you come back Ok?''

''Ofcourse''

Harry went downstairs to see who was waiting, but there was no one there. He sat in to a chair waiting, waiting for the person who wanted to say something to him

''H..H..Harry?'' he heared comming from the stairs. it was a girls voice he could hear it but who, who was it he couldn't see her.Then she came closer and he saw that is was Ginny. His hart jumped and his stumac flipped twice she looked beautiful in the moonlight. but how she was Ron sister how could he feel this way it..it wasn't possible, was it?

''Harry, shall we go outside?''

he could do nothing else but nod. and they walked out of the portrait. they weren't suppost to be outside but he didn't care he was with Ginny and nothing could get him away from her. When they came outside Harry noticed it was snowing with snowflakes as big as cornflakes

''Harry what i wanted to talk about with you is this'' said Ginny and she took a step towards him and she kissed him Harry stopped thinking and let all his thoughts flote away and he kissed her back

''It's true what they say about snow''He said to Ginny

''What then?'' she asked

''They say that snow can change your live'  
he smiled at her she smiled back and they walked thrue the falling snow back to Hogwards

When they where back in the commonroom Harry kissed Ginny goodnight and went upstairs. He already told Ginny about the fact that he had to tell Ron because he was still waiting for him to return. Harry had thought of a million ways how he would react but he didn't care anymore he was in love and that was the best feeling of the world

Harry opened the door to the boys dormitry's and slowly entered the room and as he thought Ron was still up and waiting.

''Well that took a long time, i can tell it wasn't an ugly person or a scary one''said Ron laughing

''No it wasn't or else i would have been up here earlier'' Harry smiled but it wasn't a confident smile

''Well tell me who was it, come on i want to know who took you out of your bed at 12.00 AM

''please promise me you won't get angry or mad or pissed off''

Ron looked confused but said '' Ok i promise, but then you have to tell me the truth''

''Ok Ok it was... Ginny''

''WHAT!'' Ron yellt

Harry felt very lucky that no one woke up

''Ginny what..what did she want?''

''Well at first she didn't tell me and she asked me to go outside with her so i did and when we got outside it was snowing and then she kissed me..just out of nowhere''

''What, and what...what did you do?''

''Well i never told you but secretly i had a crush on Ginny from my Fourth year''

''JEEZ Harry, and you never told me?''

''I never told you because i didn't now how you would react''

''Well i think that if you can hold yourself when i'm around you two. Then you may consider it as an allright. Goodnight Harry''

''Goodnight Ron and they went sleeping'' 


End file.
